


Rule Over Me

by CorvusCloudburst (Cloudburst_Ink)



Series: Hunter's Moon 500 (Smut Challenge Version) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Verse, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/pseuds/CorvusCloudburst
Summary: (HM500 Prompt: Rule)Alec may be the alpha, but in the bedroom, Magnus rules. And Magnus finds immense satisfaction in knowing his alpha will do anything for him—even fight against the primal urges of his rut.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon 500 (Smut Challenge Version) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881772
Comments: 20
Kudos: 253
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Rule Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet for the new weekly event running over on the Hunter's Moon Discord! All fics must be 500 words or fewer. This week's prompt is "Rule."

“I want you to do what I say, Alexander. Can you do that for me? Can you listen? Prove what a loving and good alpha you’re going to be for me once we’re mated?”

Alec groans, fighting past the rut that burns his veins and clouds his mind, past the scents of heat and slick rolling off of Magnus that draw him desperately closer.

“I can listen,” he chokes out. “Magnus, I’ll do anything for you.”

Magnus’s golden eyes sparkle, soft and warm and knowing. “I know you will,” he soothes. He rests a gentle palm on Alec’s shoulder, pressing downward. That simple touch burns through Alec’s shirt and sends fire rippling across his skin beneath it. “Kneel.”

Alec falls promptly to his knees, his eyes unabashedly focused on the smooth silhouette of Magnus’s body beneath the thin, gauzy robe he wears. Magnus’s attention drops to the tight bulge in Alec’s trousers, following the involuntary movements the alpha makes as he writhes and shifts, vainly searching for any semblance of relief from the desperate call of the rut flooding his system.

“Do you want to come?” Magnus asks gently, and Alec finally hears the hint of breathlessness in his voice, the excitement and thrill hiding behind the flushed sheen of the omega’s cheeks. The only sign that Magnus is just as affected by his heat as Alec is by his rut, hidden away behind the omega's artfully composed exterior.

“Please,” Alec begs. His voice cracks. He doesn’t care. All he can think about is _Magnus_. Magnus’s scent, flooding his nose and mouth. The shine of slick glimmering in the candlelight, dripping down the inside of Magnus’s knee. Angels above, Magnus is _perfect_ , and Alec _needs_ him. Needs his scent all over him, his body beneath his. “ _Please,_ Magnus,” he pants. “Let me touch you.”

“No,” Magnus answers, flashing a wicked grin. “No touching.” Alec sits back on his heels and swallows back the urge to keen, breathing in short gasps, staring up at his omega from eyes brimming with unmasked desperation. “Here,” Magnus urges gently. “Like this.” He presses the soft, inner part of his wrist—one of the places where the omega’s scent is thickest—against the side of Alec’s face. His scent floods Alec’s nose. Alec can _taste_ him. He nuzzles into Magnus’s arm, his whole body shuddering.

“I want you to touch yourself,” Magnus commands. “The only help you get from me is my scent, just like this. I want to watch you fall apart with that alone to carry you over the edge. Can you do that for me, Alexander?”

Alec moans, low and broken, and unfastens his trousers. He is too far gone to care about the humiliation of it, too desperate to bother with dignity. The second his cock springs free of the confines of his clothing, Alec grasps it and falls into a faltering pace on himself, his hips shaking as he buries his nose in the velvety allure of his omega’s scent.


End file.
